


Imagine You're on a Conservation Team

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Aliens, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Fpreg, Gen, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You're on a Conservation Team

You’re working alongside the most brilliant minds in the scientific community to bring a rare species back from the brink of extinction. After months of research, you’ve discovered that they reproduce by birthing their young into an incubator species. These incubators normally gestate the young to full term, but they’ve been in decline as well.

When the idea to modify human bodies to act as the incubator comes up, you’re almost too eager to volunteer.

Once the necessary genetic modifications make your womb more accessible and stretchable, you’re sent into the field with another young woman, Ava, on your team. She’s a curvy brunette that likes to wear skin-tight clothes over a round ass that would normally make you want to take her on the spot, but you’re too excited about the task at hand.

She helps you through the forest you’re assigned to, until you reach a small pond. Slowly peeling off your clothes, you feel her gaze on your pert breasts and lean frame, but do your best to act professional. When you gently lower yourself into the water, the sudden cold makes your nipples harden. You hear a rustle of clothing and feel your stomach flip as Ava slips in behind you.

Her body is warm against your back. You feel her breath tickle your neck while her hands slowly travel the length of your thighs and gently massage between your legs. They circle around your groin but never quite touch it, making you throb with desire.

The plan to send your hormones through the water must have worked, because you suddenly feel a cool tentacle joining Ava’s hands. Unlike her, however, it immediately goes straight for your nether regions and slips inside. It’s thick, but you stretch easily with a feeling of fullness. Going further in you, it reaches your cervix and slides through to your womb. You feel something travel through it, bulging inside of you until it it successfully reaches your belly. The creature is starting to leave its young inside of you.

Meanwhile, Ava begins to massage your aching tits, which are starting to swell and leak with milk. You rub your belly as you feel your womb quickly fill up with one, two, and soon countless babies the size of your fist. Your skin stretches beneath your fingertips until you look like you’re nine months pregnant–and still growing. The babies inside you squirm around in a tightly packed ball of life. Their movements make your skin ripple.

When you practically look full-term with triplets, the creature starts to slow down in its delivery, but brings another limb to rub your sex. It reaches your clit, making you buck your hips and try to grind against it. Encouraged by your reaction, it picks up the pace and elicits a low moan from you. You enjoy the simultaneous sensations of Ava playing with your nipples and the creature stroking and fucking you, and blissfully reach climax, feeling waves of pleasure spread through your entire body.

The creature finishes and pulls out, leaving you exhausted with pleasure. You let yourself limply lay back against Ava, feeling your new brood shifting inside you.

Eventually you let Ava help you out of the water. Since you’re no longer floating, the weight of your belly makes you waddle to your clothes. You manage to peel everything over your wet skin, but your T-shirt can only stretch over your swollen breasts and you leave your shorts unbuttoned.

You’ll be carrying your young for six months, and they’ll be twice their size by the time they’re born. Just imagining how big you’ll be makes you horny all over again.


End file.
